bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandalorian
:"What is it with you Mandalorians, never knowing how to solve anything except through the end of a blaster?" :―Kanan Jarrus Mandalorian was a demonym that referred to the people of the planet Mandalore. Mandalorians also lived on the moon of Mandalore, Concordia, Kalevala and the planet Concord Dawn. Mandalore had a warrior past but, by the time of the Clone Wars, adopted the pacifist ideals of the New Mandalorian government, led by Duchess Satine Kryze. This led to conflict with Death Watch, a group of Mandalorians who wanted to return to their culture’s warrior ways. After the rise of the Galactic Empire, the people of Mandalore lived under the rule of the Empire with Gar Saxon as their Viceroy, while other Mandalorians lived on worlds such as Concord Dawn or throughout the galaxy. History The ancient history of the planet Mandalore was that of a warrior people known for being feared mercenaries and bounty hunters who fought the Jedi and often won. In ancient times, they undertook a crusade into the galaxy's Inner Rim star systems, during which they notably devastated the planet Ubduria. Ancient Mandalorians were known to be able to defeat even Jedi Knights. Thousands of years before the Clone Wars, the Mandalorians were in conflict with the Jedi Order which ended in a cataclysm that laid waste to the surface of Mandalore. During the fall of the Republic, during the Clone Wars, members of House Vizsla snuck into the Jedi Temple and liberated a weapon known as the darksaber, a unique lightsaber created by the first Mandalorian Jedi Knight Tarre Vizsla. The planet Concord Dawn, a Mandalorian colony, was ravaged by almost one hundred wars amongst the Mandalorian people. Ancient Mandalorian crusaders would come to be depicted on murals in Sundari, the capital of the planet Mandalore, as well as on Mandalore's moon, Concordia. In the years prior to the Invasion of Naboo, a new conflict broke out between the Mandalorian people: the Mandalorian Civil War. The war was fought between competing ideals within Mandalorian society, including those who wished to see Mandalore return to their warrior past and the New Mandalorians, led by Satine Kryze. Also involved were the Protectors of Concord Dawn, an elite group of warriors sworn to defend the Concord Dawn system. At the end of the civil war, Satine Kryze ruled as the Duchess of Mandalore, and the warrior clans were exiled to Concordia. Mandalore itself was reduced to an inhospitable desert by the last great struggle of the Mandalorian warlords, a war that lasted centuries, so bio-cubes and bio-domes were constructed to protect the civilization population. Unknown to the New Mandalorians, during the Clone Wars, the Concordian governor Pre Vizsla revived the Mandalorian culture as Death Watch, and began committing terrorist acts on Mandalore, a Republic cruiser, and Kalevala. Conspiring with Count Dooku of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Vizsla hoped the Republic would believe an intervention was necessary, so Death Watch could fight their invasion and be hailed by the Mandalorians as heroes. However, the plot failed and the Galactic Senate rejected the Mandalore Defense Resolution. Death Watch fled to become mercenaries, allying first with Separatist senator Lux Bonteri to plot Dooku's downfall, and then with the Sith Lord Darth Maul's Shadow Collective to win back the support of Mandalore's people. However, after Vizsla betrayed Maul, Maul killed him and became Death Watch's leader, prompting Bo-Katan Kryze to rebel against him. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi investigated the coup, but was captured, and Maul killed Satine to spite him. Kenobi escaped and returned to inform the Galactic Republic; in the meantime, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, secretly the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious, captured Maul and imprisoned him in the Spire on Stygeon Prime. Maul's Mandalorian super commandos proved to be loyal and freed him, but nevertheless Maul's hold on Mandalore collapsed and the planet was ultimately occupied by the Galactic Empire. Meanwhile, the Protectors, who regarded Death Watch as traitors, assisted the Grand Army of the Republic in training clone troopers. Skull Squadron, commanded by Fenn Rau, assisted the Republic by training clone trooper pilots and fought in the Third Battle of Mygeeto. After the Imperial occupation of Mandalore, Rau's Protectors established a base on the third moon of Concord Dawn, getting paid by the Empire to protect their system on their behalf, while other Mandalorians under the leadership of Gar Saxon, the Imperial Viceroy of Mandalore, would go on to serve in the Imperial Military as Imperial Super Commandos. In 2 BBY, Saxon and his Imperial Super Commandos wiped out the Protectors for aiding the rebellion. As a result, Fenn Rau decided to join the rebellion. Later that year, the Spectres rebel cell member Sabine Wren found the Darksaber on Dathomir. At the urging of Fenn and the rebel leaders Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus, Sabine agreed to begin training with the Darksaber so that she could reunify her people and rally them over to the rebellion. Culture Mandalorian clan structure was like a pyramid, with the ruler or Mand'alor at the top and the Protectors enforcing their rule. Below them were the political factions known as Houses, made up of family Clans. For example, House Vizsla was comprised of Clan Vizsla and its allies like Clan Wren. The Mandalorians had a strong code of honor that could be invoked to settle disputes with one-on-one combat that would conclude with the death of one opponent. However, some in House Vizsla refused to accept non-Mandalorians like Darth Maul ever becoming ruler of Mandalore via such traditions. Maul himself had Prime Minister Almec lie to the Mandalorian people that Satine had killed Vizsla. Mandalorian armor's signature motifs included helmets with 'T'-shaped visors, jetpacks, flamethrowers and whipcord throwers. They generally favored WESTAR-35 blaster pistols and Z-6 jetpacks, which could project missiles. The archetypal Mandalorian starfighter design was called the Kom'rk-class fighter. Cubism was a popular Mandalorian art movement during the Clone Wars, though after the conflict paintings that had depicted the awfulness of war were being used to promote and glorify it instead. Mandalorians typically trended towards strong angled and hexagonal lines, such as diamond and honeycomb shapes, in their architecture, vehicles, clothing and even haircuts. Sabine Wren, a Mandalorian member of the Spectres, was a talented graffiti artist who personalized and painted her armor. By the Clone Wars, the Mandalorians had mostly rejected their martial ancestral ways, but maintained the Mandalorian royal guard in addition to a police force and secret service, who wielded electropoles and shields. Mandalorians spoke Mando'a as well as Galactic Basic. It had a different typeface to Aurebesh. The Darksaber, an ancient lightsaber built by the Mandalorian Jedi Tarre Vizsla, was re-appropriated by House Vizsla as a symbol of authority and leadership used to unify the Mandalorians. Mandalorians could be accepting of outsiders/off-worlders, allowing them to train and essentially become part of a clan, but it was a rare event. Someone who wore Mandalorian armor who wasn’t recognized as Mando’a or Mandalorian-trained was considered dishonorable and dealt with harshly. Mandalorians in the Galaxy Mandalorian armor struck fear in the hearts of many across the galaxy. The Trandoshan hunter Garnac kept a Mandalorian Neo-Crusader helmet as a trophy. The bounty hunters Jango Fett and Boba Fett wore Mandalorian armor, keeping the memory of the Mandalorians alive well into the Galactic Civil War. Jango's armor inspired those of the soldiers cloned from him, starting a design lineage that continued down to the stormtroopers of the First Order. Several Mandalorian war banners decorated the entrance of Maz Kanata's castle on the planet, Takodana. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Clan-based Home Planet or System: Mandalore Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Story Factors: Intimidation: A Mandalorian wearing traditional Mando armor was easily recognized across the galaxy. Due to their fierce and legendary reputation, Mando Characters wearing that armor received a +1D to their Intimidation skill. Clan Honor: Mandalorian culture was made up from the various clans that inhabited Mandalore and its territories. Personal Honor and Family Honor played a pivotal role in their society. Personal afronts and dishonor could only be resolved by one-on-one duels, most of the time resulting in death. A Mandalorian character, who is slighted by another, must uphold his/her honor or risk personal/family/clan shame. Move: 10 Size: 1.5 to 2.0 meters Lifespan: 120 Standard years Notes With the introduction of the new canon information from the Clone Wars series and the Rebels series, the Mandalorians have been changed to a sub-culture entry. They should be treated as Humans with story factors that affect Player Characters and Non-Player Characters. Beginning characters should begin just like any other character, not receiving any bonuses. Armor and skills are the results of training, not necessarily a species bonus. Thanks to Wookieepedia for 99% of the description of the Mandalorians. Category:Cultures Category:Species